dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
G-Dragon
Perfil *'Nombre: '''G드래곤' / G-Dragon. thumb|342px|G-drago *'Nombre real: '권지용 / Kwon Ji Yong. *'''Apodo: GD, Kwon Lead (líder Kwon).'' *'Profesión: Rapero, Cantante, DJ, Actor, Modelo, Compositor y Productor. *'Fecha de nacimiento: ' *'Lugar de nacimiento: '''Seúl, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura: '177cm. *'Peso: '58 kg. *'Tipo de sangre: A. *'Signo zodiacal: '''Leo. *'Signo chino: Dragón. *'Agencia: 'YG Entertainment Mini Biografía Kwon Ji Yong es el líder de BigBang, a menudo compone y produce el material del grupo. Es reconocido como uno de los productores y compositores más jovenes de la industria de música coreana. Su nombre artístico se origina de su primer nombre: la G de su nombre artístico, viene de Ji, su primer nombre, (y su pronunciación en inglés) y Dragon viene de Yong, que significa dragón en coreano. Desde el debut de la banda, ganó el premio "Songwritter Award" en el 2007 MKMF. Su talento para componer hizo de BigBang la única boyband que tuviera a un miembro como productor después de Seo Taiji and Boys y Deux, ambas grandes influencias musicales en los noventa. Es conocido por su voz aguda, linda sonrisa y actitud positiva y alegre. G-Dragon ha participado en la industria musical desde pequeño. Debutó en un programa popular de niños llamado "Bbo Bbo Bbo" y cuando cumplió los 7 años fue miembro del grupo Little Roora. G-Dragon fue entrenado por YG Entertainment desde los 12 años junto con otro miembro de BigBang, Tae Yang. Durante su entrenamiento, ellos fueron llamados GDYB e hicieron muchos colaboraciones con otros miembros de la YG Family. En un principio YG, al ver la amistad entre GD y Tae Yang, se habló y se puso en marcha el proyecto GDYB en el cuál serían un dúo de HipHop/Rap, más tarde vieron a T.O.P, Seung Ri, Kang Dae Sung y Hyun Seung (Beast) pensaron en unirles. Con el tiempo HyunSeung, gran amigo suyo, no pudo estar en el grupo a causa de su salud y GD debutó finalmente con el resto en grupo como BigBang. '''Carrera en solitario Ji Yong debutó en solitario con un álbum, lanzado en 2009, llamado 'Heartbreaker'. Su single de presentación, fue el que dio título al álbum "Heartbreaker",' éxito arrollador, el cuál acompañó otros singles: "''Breath", "A-Boy" y "Butterfly", de diferentes estilos musiciales entre ambos. El álbum fue un éxito rotundo en la industria musical, no sólo en Corea del Sur, sino también dentro de Japón, China y Taiwán, razón por la cuál YG Ent. decidió celebrar su primer concierto en solitario llamado ''''Shine A Light'. Después de 3 años, G-Dragon ha vuelto con su 2do mini-álbum y nuevo M/V de introducción, títulado "One Of A Kind", en el cuál aparecen Lydia Paek, Choice y''Tae Yang. El 1 de septiembre, salió otro single del álbum títulado, "That XX", esta vez un single totalmente diferente al MV anterior; en su caso éste single es una canción de ritmos lentos y acústicos, que van muy acordes al estilo actual de Ji Yong. En el MV también hay otra sorpresa, ya que en él, aparece una de las chicas del nuevo girlband de YG ent. Este nuevo álbum contiene grandes colaboraciones no solo en los MVs, sino también musicales, cabe mencionar que figuran grandes voces como 'Kim Yuna' de 'Jaurim; Kim Jong Wan de NELL, DOK2 y su compañero de compañía Tablo de Epik High. Su nuevo álbum ''''One of A Kind', el cual salió el 15 septiembre, trayendo a "One of a Kind", "That XX" y "Crayon" a ser número uno en las listas musicales. Actualmente se ecuentra trabajando en los conciertos de su primera gira mundial, que lleva por título "One of a Kind". Dramas *Haru: An Unforgettable Day in Korea (2010) Anuncios *NIKON *North The Face (junto a Big Bang) *G-Market *Bean Pole *LG Lollipop Moviles CYON LG (Junto a Big Bang y 2NE1 ) Vídeos Musicales *Gentleman - PSY (2013) cameo *The Baddest Female - CL (2013) *I When I Can't Sing - SE7EN (2012) *Fire (Street version) - 2NE1 (2009) cameo *Phone''' Number '- Jinu Sean (2004) *HOT (HOT 뜨거) - 1TYM (2003) *Get Ready - YG Family (2002) *My age is 13' (내 나이 열셋) - G-Dragon (Colaboracion para Hip-Hop Plex, pista 02) (2001) Discografía Álbum' 'Live Álbum' 'Mini-Álbum' 'Singles' Colaboraciones *W-inds- Rain is Fallin (ft G-Dragon) *Uhm Jung Hwa - D.I.S.C.O. (ft. G-Dragon) *Uhm Jung Hwa - Party (ft. G-Dragon) *Seung Ri- Strong Baby (ft. G-Dragon) *Seung Ri - Open Window (ft. G-Dragon) *Taeyang - HOT Intro (ft. G-Dragon) *Taeyang- I Need a Girl (ft. G-Dragon) *Se7en- Run (ft. G-Dragon & Taeyang) *Se7en - Get Up And Dance (ft. G-Dragon) *Se7en- Can You Feel Me (ft. G-Dragon) *Se7en- Intro (ft. G-Dragon & Perry) *Perry - Storm (ft. G-Dragon, Masta Wu & Sean) *Perry - G-Dragon (ft. G-Dragon) *Park Bom - Anystar (ft. G-Dragon & Gummy) *Lexy - Super Fly (ft. G-Dragon, TOP & Taeyang) *Kim Jo Han - So In Love (Part2.) (ft. G-Dragon) *Gummy- Intro Work It Now (ft. G-Dragon) *Moo Ga Dang - Oh, Ah, Oh (ft. G-Dragon) *YG Family - Why Be Normal *YG Family - Hip Hop Gentlemen *YG Family - YMCA Baseball Team *YMGA - What (ft. G-Dragon & YGFamily) *Wheesung - Magic Eye (ft. G-Dragon) *Pixie Lott - Dancing On My Own (GD&TOP) *PSY - Tree Frog (Feat. G-Dragon) Premios Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop: BIGBANG **'''Sub-unit: GD&TOP *'Familia: '''Padres y hermana mayor. *'Educación: Instituto de artes tradicionales de Seúl Corea. *'''Religión: Cristiano *'Idiomas: '''Coreano e inglés. (fluído), japonés y chino (básico). *'Especialidad: Rapear, beatboxing y componer. *'''Hobbies: Dibujar y escuchar música. *'Tipo ideal:' Tiene que ser como un "gato". No se fija en el físico, prefiere una persona que lo cuide y lo deje ser como un niño cuando esté con ella, debido a que siempre debe ser maduro como líder. *Tiene dos perros, un macho llamado Gaho, y una hembra llamada Jolie (GaYeon). *En el programa Strong Heart escogiendo entre Tiffany, Hyoyeon, Sooyoung, eligió a Yoona, como su miembro favorita de SNSD. *En una entrevista le preguntaron que si fuera una chica, con cuál de los miembros de BigBang saldría, de entre todos eligió a Seung Ri. *Se dió cuenta que le gustaba el Hip Hop escuchando a Wu-Tang Clan, de pequeño. Después de escucharlo supo que quería entrar en el mundo de la música. *La canción "Lies", escrita por él, en un principió iba a ser un solo, pero acabó cantandola todo el grupo. *Tiene un tatuaje en cada brazo, ‘Dolce vita’ y ‘Moderato’. Se los hizo Carey Hart (esposo de Pink) y uno el hombro derecho 'too fast to live too young to die'. Un corazón corriendo en su brazo derecho y una bola de Dragon Ball en su hombro izquierdo. También tiene tatuado las palabras 'Forever Young' en el costado derecho y 'Mind Control' en el costado izquierdo. *Salvó la vida de un niño que había caído al ceder unas rejas. El niño iba con su madre hacia el baño, pero en ese momento BIGBANG llegó al tercer piso y las fans se arremolinaron creando un caos. La madre perdió al niño por un momento, momento en el cual el niño cayó y gracias a GD, que estuvo todo el tiempo intentando subirlo de nuevo, el niño pudo volver con su madre. Dicen que GD no se apartó ni un momento hasta que el niño estuvo en pie, los guardias fueron a ayudarlo a él, que estaba debajo de la multitud de fans, pero él dijo que ayudaran al niño y se negó a que lo ayudaran sólo a él. *Taeyang es el mejor amigo de G-Dragon, se unieron a YG Entertainment juntos cuando eran unos niños. Expresó: "Jiyong siempre será un amigo más cercano que mi familia. Incluso si las cosas peores llegaran a suceder, nunca voy a ser capaz de soltar su mano. Yo creo que esto va también para Jiyong. Para mí, Jiyong es un amigo con el que voy a estar siempre". *Es apodado por algunos fans como “Ji Yong lija” por que se le ve frío y distante. Acepta que puede verse así en el exterior, pero en realidad es todo lo contrario y los que están cerca suyo lo saben. *En el programa 'Night After Night' GD dijo que él controlaba los mensajes y llamadas de los maknaes del grupo por ser su hyung. *Desde los 7 años de edad formó parte de la SM Entertainment, estuvo durante 5 años, pero se marchó y debutó como parte de la YG Entertainment. *Recientemente en una encuesta realizada por MNET donde clasificaban a los Idols con mayor ingreso, G-DRAGON, el popular líder de BIGBANG, se colocó primero en la tabla. *Se ha reconocido el talento de G-DRAGON como un excelente compositor-productor ya que ha compuesto muchos éxitos como "Lies", "Haru Haru", "Last Farawell" y se ha sabido que él fue el productor del último álbum de BIGBANG, escribiendo grandes éxitos como Bad Boy. *Se le conoce por ser un gran seguidor de la moda, eh incluso lo llegan a llamar como "Fashonista". *Es gran amigo del actor Lee Soo Hyuk, incluso tenían un grupo privado llamado "New DDeng" donde también estaba T.O.P. *Le regaló una pensión a sus padres, llamada "Dolce Vita". *Es el primer solista coreano que se ha presentado en los 4 Domos de Japón, consolidando su éxito en la Tierra del Sol Naciente, con llenos totales en sus conciertos. Enlaces *Twitter Oficial *Facebook Oficial *YouTube Oficial *Perfil (Naver) *Instagram Oficial Galería Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:KProductor Categoría:KActor Categoría:YG Entertainment Categoría:KBailarín Categoría:KRapero Categoría:DJ Videografía thumb|left|300pxthumb|right|300px Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:KProductor Categoría:KActor Categoría:YG Entertainment Categoría:KBailarín Categoría:KRapero Categoría:DJ